pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arch Invoker of Heaven
'Arch Invoker of Heaven' These powerful divine spellcasters have a connection with the outer planes like no other. Using their communion with the god the worship they may summon a number of divine beasts each covering one of the domains of their deity. This however is a taxing ritual but once it is completed, the tides of battle rarely sway in the favor of those who oppose them. Role: 'An arch invoker of heaven gives up part of herself whenever she summons a divine creature, and thus tends to be fragile in battle, favoring ranged weapons, or melee weapons with extended range(such as a spear or whip) she tends to stand in the back while her allies or her summoned creature defend her. '''Hit Die: '''D6 'Requirements To qualify to become an arch invoker of heaven, you must follow the following criteria. *'Skills '''Knowledge (Religion) 20 ranks, Knowledge (the Planes) 20 ranks, Sense Motive 20 ranks. *'Feats Spell Focus (Conjuration), Greater Spell Focus (Conjuration) *'Spells '''Ability to cast 7th level divine spells. *'Special 'You must commune with your deity at least once a day for a week or until a relationship is formed. At which time you must ask for the favor of your deity and perform a task to gain his/her favor. 'Class Skills The arch invoker of heaven's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Knowledge (the Planes) (Int), and Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: '2 + Int Modifier. 'Class Features All of the following are the class features of the arch invoker of heaven. Armor and Weapon Proficiency an arch invoker of heaven gains no armor proficiencies but is always proficient in weapons with the reach identifier. '''Embody the Heavens '''At 1st level, an arch invoker of heaven has gained the favor and respect of her deity granting her a divine bonus to saves and AC equal to 1/3 of her wis modifier. Also she may grow wings at will granting her a flight speed equal to twice her base land speed with good maneuverability. '''Secrets of the Seals '''Starting at 2nd level, and every second level thereafter, an arch invoker of heaven may select one domain governed by her deity to unlock a special power, and the ability to summon a divine beast from the realm of that domain. Summoning a divine beast takes 10 minutes and lasts until killed or dismissed. They may be banished but are considered to have SR 38 for the purpose of resisting a banishment spell. An arch invoker of heaven may only have one divine beast active at any given time. If the divine beast is killed, it can not be called again for 24 hours. While inactive the divine beast recovers it's hp at a rate of 10% per hour. Any divine beast summoned by the arch invoker gains the arch invoker's wisdom score as a bonus to attack, damage, CMB and CMD checks, this increases to 1.5x the invokers wisdom modifier at 5th level, and to 2.0x at 10th. Category:Epic Prestige Classes